Larson County Middle
Larson Middle School was designed as an unusual Escher-esque 30-story school (Original design) and a futuristic 30 story building that features a triple-lobed footprint, an abstraction of the Hymenocallis flower (1981 design). The school had been accidentally designed "sideways." It was supposed to be only 8 stories high, with thirty classrooms all in a row (except on the third floor, where the teacher's lounge was supposed to be). But when the architect designed Larson County Middle School, he designed it thirty stories high, with one classroom on each floor. (He said that he was sorry.) The school is located in Larson County. The School's Design Concepts Concept (1978 Design) In this Institution, every floor appears to have lockers, stairs, classrooms, doors, and light fixtures (some older floors having incandescent lighting, while newer ones have LED lighting). The basement (being the oldest of the floors) has 50's-esque classrooms. The first floor contains the principal's office; the second floor contains a bathroom and several rows of lockers. The third floor contains the Teacher's Lounge. The fifth, sixth, and seventh floors consist of the classroom for pottery, the school campgrounds, and the school library, respectively. The twelfth floor contains the faculty lounge and pool, while the following three floors contain the gym, the social studies classroom and gondola canal, and the cafeteria and kitchen. On the (technically nonexistent) nineteenth floor, there are no doors, but a chute (in later concept art, the chute is blocked by wooden boards). In some concept art there is something in the hall and stairwell of what is considered the nineteenth floor, there are lockers and two doors in the background. On the two tallest floors, there is an an auditorium on the twenty-ninth floor, while Mrs. Mancy originally taught her students on the thirtieth. Every floor also appears to be a different color. To add to the school's Escher-esque style, all of the features of the floors—doors, lockers, stairs, etc.—are placed in very unusual ways, as seen in the Escher artwork, Relativity. All of the floors' features are either right-side up, upside-down, sideways, or suspended high above the floor, as seen with several lockers. This design of the school might be considered as a skyscraper and a dangerous environment for kids (mostly teenagers) to learn in. Floors of the building #Reception/Principal's office #Restrooms/Ballroom #Teacher's Lounge #Cafeteria #Art class/Pottery class #Campgrounds #Library #Dance class #Professor's class #Small auditorium #Restrooms #Faculty lounge/Swimming pool #Gym #Social Studies class/Gondola canal #Cafeteria / Kitchen #Unknown. An elevator stopped here during it's malfunctioning period. #Short rooms (low-ceilings)/Game room #Dance camp #Hidden 19th story. #Secret room #Unknown. Louis cleans the floor in this room in a scene in The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel. #Plumbing room #Ice-skating rink #Laboratory #7th Grade classrooms #Forest campground #Spinning Pipe Hallway/Storage rooms #Basketball court #Large auditorium (also extends into 28th floor) #Mrs. Mancy's Class Concept Version 2 (1981 Design) The architecture features a triple-lobed footprint, an abstraction of the Hymenocallis flower. This design is composed of three elements arranged around a central core. The modular, Y-shaped structure, with setbacks along each of its three wings provides an inherently stable configuration for the structure and provides good floor plates for classrooms making the design (even) more safer. Twenty-six helical levels decrease the cross section of the tower incrementally as it spirals skyward thirty floors. In this Institution, just like before every floor appears to have lockers, stairs, classrooms, doors, and light fixtures (some older floors having incandescent lighting, while newer ones have LED lighting). Like the previous design, the basement (being the oldest of the floors) has vintage-esque classrooms. The first floor contains the principal's office; the second floor contains a bathroom and several rows of lockers. The third floor contains the Teacher's Lounge. The fifth, sixth, and seventh floors consist of the classroom for pottery, the school campgrounds, and the school library, respectively. The twelfth floor contains the faculty lounge and pool, while the following three floors contain the gym, the social studies classroom and gondola canal, and the cafeteria and kitchen. On the (technically nonexistent) nineteenth floor, there are no classrooms but a plumbing system that connects all floors together. Like before in some concept art there is something in the hall and stairwell of what is considered the nineteenth floor, there are lockers and now 8 doors in the background. On the two tallest floors, there is an an auditorium on the twenty-ninth floor, while Mrs. Mancy originally taught her students on the thirtieth. Every floor also appears to be a different color just like before. To add to the school's Sci-fi style, all of the features of the floors—doors, lockers, stairs, etc.—are placed in very unusual ways. Now all of the floors' features are either right-side up or suspended high above the floor, as seen with several lockers and student desks. This design of the school might still be considered as a skyscraper and an improved and safer educational institution designed to provide learning spaces and learning environments for the teaching of students (or "pupils") under the direction of teachers. Floors of the building #Reception/Principal's office #Restrooms/Ballroom #Teacher's Lounge #Cafeteria #Art class/Pottery class #Campgrounds #Library #Dance class #Professor's class #Small auditorium #Restrooms #Faculty lounge/Swimming pool #Gym #Social Studies class/Gondola canal #Cafeteria / Kitchen #Unknown. An elevator stopped here during it's malfunctioning period. #Short rooms (low-ceilings)/Game room #Dance camp #Hidden 19th story. #Secret room #Unknown. Louis cleans the floor in this room in a scene in The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel. #Plumbing room #Ice-skating rink #Laboratory #7th Grade classrooms #Forest campground #Spinning Pipe Hallway/Storage rooms #Basketball court #Large auditorium (also extends into 28th floor) #Mrs. Mancy's Class